This invention relates to clothing and, in particular, to a combination vest-suspenders garment.
Combination vest and suspenders garments are known. However, the traditional approach to the design of such garments has been to combine the suspenders with the vest in a manner whereby the suspenders provide merely a support function for the trousers or skirt and wherein the suspenders are not prominently displayed to perform both a useful function and a design function. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,118,572; 1,902,939; and Des. 271,345. With these prior art combination garments, the suspenders usually cannot be seen beneath a full vest, which prevents any opportunity for using colorfully-designed suspenders as part of a fashionable vest-suspenders combination garment.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a new, useful and improved combination vest-suspenders garment.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved combination vest-suspenders garment which can be worn by males and females, and which has a full vest portion in front and a colorfully-designed suspenders in back, secured by a back band, whereby the garment gives a flattering, contemporary appearance to the traditional combination vest and suspenders garment.
Another object of this invention is to provide a combination vest-suspenders garment designed to fashionably display both the vest portion and the suspenders portion and which uses a variety of fabrics for the vest portion and suspenders portion for year-round comfort and for both dressy or casual attire.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved combination vest-suspenders garment having a design that insures that the garment is bulge-free in the bodice section of the vest.
These and other objects are attained in the present invention in the form of an improved combination vest-suspenders garment having a full traditional vest front including flaps which taper at their upper ends to form shoulder parts and which meet and are joined by buttons at the middle. Suspender straps are attached to the shoulder portions of the flaps and extend downwardly across the back where they are joined to the trousers with suspender snaps. A back band extends across the wearer's back waist from the rear edge of one front flap to the rear edge of the other front flap and covers the suspender snaps attached to the trousers.